


Danse Avec Moi (Dance With Me)

by velociraptor52



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: "Arthur suggested to Eames that they practice having a conversation in French." 100-word drabble.





	Danse Avec Moi (Dance With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly making my way through the French tree on Duolingo and I have the 'flirting' topic on my tree which inspired me to write this fic. Unbeated, so any mistakes are my own. Also all the French phrases in the drabble are phrases I learned from Duolingo so if anything sounds odd blame Duolingo.

Arthur suggested to Eames that they practice having a conversation in French before Eames entered the dream (the mark spoke French).

“Bonjour. Comment ça-va?” Eames asked.

“Ça-va bien. Et toi?”

“Bien,” Eames replied. “Tu me plais. Je ne suis pas saoul, je suis justre ivre de vous. Voulez-vous danser avec moi?”

Arthur blinked. “Eames, are you flirting with me in French?”

“Well, we are practicing, aren't we?”

“For when you're in the dream. Are you going to ask the mark to dance with you in the dream?”

“No. I'm asking you, darling.”

"Oh." Arthur grinned. “Oui. J'aimerais danser avec vous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the French phrases in case anyone wants translations:
> 
> Bonjour=good morning  
Comment ça-va=how is it going (or how are you)  
Ça-va bien=literal translation is "it is going well" (or "I am fine")  
Et toi=and you  
Bien=well  
Tu me plais=you please me (or according to Duolingo it can be 'I like you')  
Je ne suis pas saoul, je suis justre ivre de vous=according to Duolingo this phrase is "I am not drunk, I am just intoxicated by you" (which made me think of Eames saying this and hence this drabble :P google translation has a different translation for this phrase)  
Voulez-vous danser avec moi=will you dance with me  
Oui=yes  
J'aimerais danser avec vous=I would love to dance with you (I used google translate for this since I'm not up to the conditional tense topic on the Duolingo French tree yet)


End file.
